


【良堂】《守寡》【屏蔽部分】

by cheku00330



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 双性生子, 寡妇文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheku00330/pseuds/cheku00330





	【良堂】《守寡》【屏蔽部分】

【接上】  
周九良这才知道孟鹤堂是因为哄不好女儿所以急得哭，哭笑不得地从他手里接过小姑娘，装模作样地帮着哄孩子，没想到过了一会儿真给哄好了。  
孟鹤堂都惊了，觉得自己真是捡着了宝贝。当时可能是哭懵了也困懵了，嘴一快就问周九良难不成你还会奶孩子？  
周九良面颊抽搐着把女婴放回小床里，不会，怎么？  
孟鹤堂委委屈屈扯自己衣襟，抱怨道我涨奶难受……  
差一点儿就能看到小寡妇白生生的肚皮了。周九良捂住脸脚底抹油溜回了自己屋，关上门，落锁。好险，差一点儿就没忍住。  
周九良下过决心发过誓，从今以后不做贼了，强抢民女霸王强上弓这种事绝对不能干。  
所以他就在孟鹤堂家做了一年工。  
他就想不明白了，为什么孟鹤堂会拒绝他？周九良在被子里苦思冥想。前两天孟鹤堂三更半夜哄孩子又把自己哄哭了——这么长时间他哄孩子都没个长进只会跟着孩子一起哭特别羡慕周九良无师自通，自己过去帮他两人还亲亲热热差点儿就成了。  
周九良熟门熟路地把睡熟了还抱着自己脖子的小姑娘放回到床上，一时间在孟鹤堂眼里比赤着棱角分明的膀子锄地还威猛，忍不住为他拍了两下巴掌，诚心诚意地问他到底怎么哄孩子？  
周九良皮笑肉不笑，想知道吗？  
孟鹤堂点头如捣蒜。  
那是因为总跟着你阴气太重。周九良一本正经地胡说八道。想爷们了呗。  
孟鹤堂脸上红一阵黑一阵，叉着腰不满道说谁呢说谁呢，我不是爷们儿啊？  
周九良笑眯眯的靠近了他，脆生生地反问怎么你还是个爷们儿啊？来来来让我摸摸看看。  
说完就往孟鹤堂裤裆摸去。孟鹤堂一惊猛弯腰去拦，压根拦不住这个力气贼大的断掌，任由对方抓着手腕子给摸了，背靠着墙脸红成了个熟透了的苹果，呼呼地喘热气。  
周九良一摸，手底下鼓鼓囊囊的还真有那么一个什物，舔舔猫唇笑了。道上都说同时有两个家伙的是天生尤物，没想到是真的。  
两个人已经是挨得呼吸交织那么近了，周九良还往前进了一步，伸手钻进孟鹤堂的棉袄摸他后腰处两个小巧的腰窝，孟鹤堂一害怕支起胳膊手肘抵住他的胸膛，可是对方坏心眼地在他敏感地腰窝处搓了两下自己身子就软了，一下子就靠人家怀里去了。  
朝思暮想的人儿投怀送抱周九良可忍不了，一冲动另一只手就贴着肚子摸进了裤裆里，好家伙这一揩，揩出了一手水儿。  
这时候孟鹤堂终于发力，把周九良推开了，气喘吁吁地红着脸，提着裤腰带把自己抱紧了缩在墙角怒视着周九良，只是大眼睛里除了怒气还有点儿说不清道不明的东西。  
周九良也醒过神，把沾了对方蜜水儿的手收起来藏在身后，尴尬地咳嗽。忍了这么久，不能在这一刻功亏一篑了，于是干笑两声胡诌几句打了个圆场，推开门回了自己屋子。  
当时就该跟他办了！周九良咬着枕巾愤愤地想。妈的，自己狠了这么多年，刀架脖子都不怕，怎么美色面前就怂了呢？就应该趁着夜深人静孩子睡了他不敢大声叫，把他压炕上干，干哭在自己怀里，以后当着别人面再不敢哭了。  
这么愤懑不平地想着，突然听见有人轻轻敲自己房门。周九良一想准是孟鹤堂，他一天没出屋子那人肯定担心了。但是火气还在胸腔里熊熊烧着，周九良把被子往脑袋上一捂全当没听见。  
“你一天没吃饭饿不饿呀？”果然是孟鹤堂，见他不回应便小心翼翼地开了口，语气柔柔软软的，特别讨好。  
周九良咬咬牙，把自己的心撑得硬邦邦的，头一拧大喊：“不饿！”  
然后门外没声了，周九良等了一会儿，还是安静，马上就后悔了，反省是不是自己声音太大把人吓到了，然后理直气不壮地蹑手蹑脚下了床，可还没到门口，就听见一声调皮的嗤笑。  
“怎么会不饿啊？别嘴硬了。”门外人埋怨似地说，一字一句却都是宠溺，“饭我放门口了，你自己拿进屋里吃。外头冷，快点儿着，一会儿凉了。”  
周九良站在原地，听门口脚步声远去了，才慢吞吞开门把两个菜一碗白饭一个馒头和一碗绿豆汤拿进屋里来。  
绿豆汤还是烫的。周九良吹了吹，喝了一口，不甜，败火，舔了舔唇边两个火辣辣的燎泡。  
孟鹤堂喜欢吃甜口，夏天时熬绿豆汤爱放冰糖，晾凉了喝下去冰冰甜甜的，特别解暑。可自打看见周九良吃甜的皱眉头之后就再也没在绿豆汤里放过糖。  
周九良味同嚼蜡似地把一碗绿豆汤喝完了，心里特别不是滋味儿。  
他想喝甜的。孟鹤堂那么甜的。

周九良隔天早晨起来，对着太阳公公磕了三个响头，心里边儿说对不起自己发过的誓，今儿就要破戒了。  
这个孟鹤堂他绝对要娶到手。不管用什么办法，他一定要让这个人属于他。  
代价是他周九良的一辈子。  
他周九良什么都没有，无才无德，金银珠宝又那么俗气，只能以自己的余生为聘了。  
周九良也是个狠人，中午还乖乖巧巧地同孟鹤堂在一个桌子上吃午饭，把孟鹤堂哄得特别欣慰，晚上就给人下了蒙汗药塞被窝里了。  
火炕烧得热如六月蒸笼，孟鹤堂大汗淋漓地醒过来，看到自己躺在双鸳鸯红绫被里被剥得浑身只剩下粉红莲花肚兜和一条亵裤了，羞得差点没眼一翻背过气去。  
罪魁祸首穿着件白背心跟他躺在一个被窝里，在自己身上上下其手、四处点火，见他醒过来毫无自知之明就是一吻缄口，饿虎扑食似的咬遍他的嘴唇，口里舌头都被舔得发麻。  
“唔……你放开……唔……”周九良紧紧地把着孟鹤堂的腰身把他搂在自己怀里，不管孟鹤堂怎么挣扎就是不放开他的身子，也不松开他的嘴，吮吻得他涎水流满了下巴，脸颊都蹭上了口水。  
“周富贵！”孟鹤堂好不容易转头撤回了自己的嘴，赶紧抬胳膊挡住，怒气冲冲地喊对方的大名儿，“你撒开我！”  
周九良一听就笑出了声，低头亲吻孟鹤堂因为扭头暴露出来的雪白的脖颈：“其实我不叫这个名字。”  
孟鹤堂敏感地瑟缩，伸手去推，被周九良抓住一双腕子压在自己胸膛迫使孟鹤堂摸着自己坚硬的胸肌。孟鹤堂又踢腿，被周九良夹住动弹不得。羞赧地被箍在小伙子炽热的怀抱里一动都不能动。  
小伙子得意洋洋地冲着他笑。孟鹤堂咬牙切齿想自己当初怎么就瞎了眼引狼入室了呢。  
没办法只能靠言语较量。孟鹤堂问他：“那你叫什么？”  
“说了你别害怕，”周九良转转眼珠子，“我真名叫周九良。”  
“周、九、良？”孟鹤堂皱皱眉头一时间没反应过来。  
随即突然想起什么，瞪大了眼睛，被方才的强吻蹂躏得艳红欲滴的嘴唇半张着，诱得周九良忍不住又凑过去亲他。  
孟鹤堂拼命挣扎，被轻松压制。  
周九良啧啧嘴，觉得自己像是吃了一嘴蜂蜜，见孟鹤堂还在一脸凶狠地瞪着他，非常大方地承认了：“对，之前杀你家地主和地主婆娘的人是我大哥。”  
孟鹤堂见他承认抿紧了嘴唇不说话，一双杏眼圆睁还是瞪着他。  
周九良怕他吓傻了，将人往胸口上一拽双手抱住后背，拍拍他赤裸的蝴蝶骨：“怎么？害怕了？”  
“我不……不害怕，”孟鹤堂打着结巴犟着脖子说，“他招惹了人罪有应得，我但行好事问心无愧，我，我怕什么……”  
周九良看他好笑，故意往他耳朵上吹气：“那你结巴什么呀？”  
孟鹤堂瑟瑟发抖快哭了，身底下火炕那么热他却连骨头都冷了，僵硬着身体：“你要干什么？”  
“不干什么，”周九良一翻身把他压在身下，手里脱他的亵裤，“简单来说就是我喜欢上你了，我要娶你当老婆，你不愿意呢……”  
孟鹤堂挥舞着双手对他又捶又打，被周九良一口咬在脖根处哀鸣一声，哭哭啼啼薅他头顶的小卷毛：“我不愿意！我不愿意！”  
“你不愿意……那也不好使。”周九良冷笑着任他胡闹，手里动作利索，把亵裤扯撕了扒下来扔下了床。  
周九良掰开孟鹤堂光溜溜犹如两条银鱼的双腿，折起来，按着圆滚滚的膝头挤进中间去。孟鹤堂一低头才发现身上这只狗娘养的小狼狗没穿裤子，而自己粉茎下的那个花穴淫水泛滥成灾，阴蒂肿大，唇肉外翻，还不太能合拢，一看就是已经被人玩儿开了。  
对方完全勃起的阳具黑紫黑紫的，大得跟驴物件似的，直指着自己的浪穴。孟鹤堂“嘎”一声就哭了，哭得那叫一个惊天地泣鬼神，穿脑而过。  
周九良被他哭得本来硬得跟自己身下兄弟一样的心瞬间就软了，长长叹了一口气，暂时不进去了，松开他的膝盖，让他合并双腿夹着自己的腰，俯下身抱着嚎哭的人。这人还真吃软，立马就贴上来抱着他的脖子，鼻涕眼泪全蹭他脖子肩膀上了。周九良一边抚摸着他的后脑勺和脊背一边柔声细语地安慰他。过了好久孟鹤堂才不哭了，仍然紧紧抱着周九良脖子生怕他松手似的。  
孟鹤堂把脸埋在他颈窝里，抽抽搭搭地吸气，仿佛受尽了全天下所有的委屈，可惨了，比孟姜女和窦娥惨一万倍。周九良生无可恋地叹气，想今晚可能是完了，忍不住发自肺腑地问了一句：“你到底为什么死也不愿意跟我呢？”  
孟鹤堂吞了一口唾沫，说话还一抽一抽的，瓮声瓮气地说：“不是不愿意跟你……”  
周九良两只饿狼似的绿眼睛骤然恢复了火焰，把孟鹤堂从肩头扒下来兴奋地看着他躲躲闪闪的红眼睛：“那是为什么？”  
孟鹤堂一撇嘴，下巴抵在自己胸口上扣手：“……村口那个算卦老头说我命硬克夫。”  
周九良一拍脑门想这算嘛事啊，笑得眼睛都没了，用力亲了一口孟鹤堂白白净净挂着香汗的脑门，终也没舍得骂他傻：“城里大仙儿还说我命硬克妻呢。咱俩凑一块儿，负负得正，抵了。”  
孟鹤堂神情缓和一点儿，但随即又皱起了眉头，哼哼唧唧道：“村西边的李妈妈说要是一辈子有俩男人，将来到阴司去，是要被锯成两半给两任丈夫一人分一半的！”  
周九良被他一番话呛得满头雾水，忽然想起来从前在齐鲁大地肆意妄为的那段日子里碰见过来自上海的青年学生，他们贴过海报反对包办婚姻三妻四妾什么的，还有提倡自由恋爱男女平等，其中反复强调的就是封建礼俗“吃人”，迷信观念要不得……  
子不语怪力乱神，周九良从来不信鬼神，否则他也不会去当土匪了。但是他当下竟然觉得封建迷信的孟鹤堂出奇的可爱。  
周九良笑着捏捏孟鹤堂好不容易被他养出点儿肉的小脸：“你放心，你爷们儿我能耐大着呢，真到了阴曹地府阎王爷面前，你那个阳痿地主相公抢不过我。”  
孟鹤堂拍开他的手弹他一脑瓜蹦儿，瞪着兔子眼睛凶巴巴道：“你傻呀，等你死了，你也老了，你怎么知道你打得过那老地主？”  
周九良想着他竟然还为自己担心，心里热乎乎的跟化了一样，抱着孟鹤堂在他脸上乱亲，舐去上面纵横的泪痕：“你才傻呢。你跟我是要过一辈子的，等我老掉了那地主早就投胎转世冤冤相报去了，哪会等你一个微不足道的小媳妇儿呢？”  
孟鹤堂突然觉得他说的有道理，醒过神来暗骂自己怎么被小兔崽子三言两语都劝服了，然后感觉到身底下有点儿不对劲，低头一看周九良急不可耐地重新掰开了自己的臀瓣，把龟头对准了自己的下穴。  
孟鹤堂连忙松开周九良的脖子，推搡了一把：“还没成亲呢！你不能……嗯~”  
周九良心急如焚，每等他说完就捅进去了，一直捅到根部子孙袋。孟鹤堂的眼泪刷地又流了出来。  
“啊……哈……”那处很久未被人进入，他自己也很少抚慰，猛得被人插了个彻底，孟鹤堂仰头尖叫，全身的筋骨都酥麻了，“好大……”  
“今天先圆房，明天就成亲。”周九良吻掉他的眼泪，托住他丰腴的翘臀，大力地揉捏发泄自己的肉欲，缓缓动胯，开始抽插起来。  
“嗯嗯……”孟鹤堂夹紧周九良劲瘦的腰肢，在一浪猛比一浪的快感里浮沉，忘记了要计较什么，呻吟也逐渐控制不住，但一声媚叫刚出口，就被一个念头打醒。  
孟鹤堂一把抓住周九良的耳朵，疼得周九良差点儿软了。  
两人折腾半天也没听见小姑娘的哭声，孟鹤堂急了：“我闺女呢？”  
“你别着急你别着急，”周九良把他的手从自己耳朵上摘下来，把那只莹润的小手包裹在自己掌心里，“闺女在隔壁我屋里睡觉呢，我找了个小弟照顾她。叫芳芳。”  
孟鹤堂还是担心，撩开被子想下床：“你小弟会照顾孩子么……”  
周九良也急了，怎么可能让到嘴的鸭子飞了？一狠心双手抓住孟鹤堂两只手腕按在枕头上就是一阵孟浪的大动，直干得孟鹤堂娇喘连连、浪叫阵阵，瘫倒在炕上软成一滩藕泥。  
周九良见他动不了，松开手掀开他的肚兜，头钻进去吸他两个粉嫩的乳头，还揉他刚刚断奶尚未消去的像两个小包子一样的乳房。孟鹤堂挺起腰哀叫三声，乳腺又被通开了，奶香四溢，淌了满胸脯，一半被周九良这个小狼崽子喝肚子去了，一半渗进肚兜被褥里，一大片暗迹。  
孟鹤堂又羞又脑，哭道：“臭流氓！”  
周九良笑咧咧的一点也不气，摆腰大撞了孟鹤堂三下，水声潺潺：“我是你爷们儿。”  
“呸，你是个臭流氓！”孟鹤堂边叫边哭，啃了周九良下巴一口。  
周九良咬住他不饶人的朱唇，压住他的双腿狠操数十次，直把孟鹤堂前头那小东西都操射了，把花穴从紧操到松又从松操紧了，才放开孟鹤堂的朱唇，听他破碎的哭叫喘息。  
周九良也感觉自己快到了，低吼着把自己送进孟鹤堂身体最深处，接着问他：“孟儿……我是你什么？”  
孟鹤堂从前只经历过一个年老力衰的地主，而现在身上的年轻人正值年壮气盛，不知比老地主厉害多少倍。他哪里承受过这样的性爱，高潮时全身都在激战，脚背弓成一个优美的弧度，从后腰到尾椎酸疼得一塌糊涂，花穴中间的阴蒂快要失去知觉，无声尖叫然后声音如滑翔降落般低了下去：“……你是我爷们儿。”  
周九良把自己的子孙都射进孟鹤堂的子宫里，然后趴在人身上缓着体力，想要一个吻时去寻孟鹤堂的双唇，却发现那人抱着他的肩膀又哭了。  
周九良心疼坏了，给他抹眼泪，用哄小孩的语气问他：“心肝儿，怎么又哭了啊？”  
“你是我爷们儿，”孟鹤堂抽噎着，“你得养我闺女。”  
“养养养，肯定养，我哄了她睡了一年的觉我还不养吗？”周九良嘴里应着，用手一点不嫌脏地给他揩鼻涕，真心实意地说，“就算冲着她那双跟你一模一样的大眼睛我都得养她。”  
孟鹤堂终于放心了，忸怩哼哼着捧住周九良的脸吻他的嘴——这是孟鹤堂第一次主动吻他。  
周九良被勾得狼心再起，把孟鹤堂翻了个身继续他的洞房花烛夜。  
这一个洞房被周九良硬生生从半夜给做到了日出。孟鹤堂被他正着干完又背过去干，最后还侧过身抬着一条腿进入，浑身上下每一个地方都被周九良吻过了，奶子也被摸了个遍吃了个干净，可怜兮兮地求饶，最后到了黎明破晓才被放去睡觉。  
【回LOFTER】


End file.
